Twisted Hearts
by SPARKLEPOP67
Summary: Lucy and Natsu had a drunken fling what are the consequences? where life take them ? find out more below.


Twisted scales

SUMMARY =Lucy and natsu have an incident that occurred to them a few weeks ago and are trying to cope with what happened apparently natsu's way of coping is proposing to lisanna. read on to see what happens next *ominous music*

Chapter 1

Lucy's pov

I can't believe what happened no we didn't … did we , no … me , natsu … Oh my gosh what if 'm pregnant? No Lucy's brain stop thinking like that ,but it could happen ,shit we didn't use protection. We were just having a moment , I should go to Porlyusica to find out ,but I wonder if I should tell natsu first, what if he doesn't want a child. You know what I should get the results then talk to him about it.

NORMAL POV

Lucy walks to Porlyusica's office afraid for dear life nervously biting her nails , its been a day since she took the test and she's really afraid of the results . Porlyusica walks out of her house with a disgusted look on her face like always "another disgusting human to take care of" .After hearing her results lucy looks like a zombie that was killed and revived once laughs at her reaction and walks away.

NATSU'S POV.

I wonder where luce is , I have an important announcement to make to the guild and I cant do it if she's not here. The guild doors opened to reveal a very pale lucy. "Oi lucy where were you? Now that you're here, lisanna meet me on the stage please" I screamed .

" **HEY MINNA** , LISANNA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED" every one looked at us in disbelief .At that very moment I saw levy ,erza , mira, gajeel and grey trying to console lucy .I wonder what's wrong with her ? I then saw her run to masters office.

MASTER'S POV

I heard someone knock on my office door I said come in , I was more than surprised to see lucy tearing up . What shocked me most is what she said after "master I'm leaving the guild I need to train to get stronger" I then said but would you come back ,I was also on the verge of crying she said she didn't know I said ok and I erased her guild mark . I watched her exit my office.

GREY'S POV.

I saw lucy coming out of masters office holding back a sob , I watched her until she reached the guild doors. I saw something unexpected her guild mark gone I decided to go follow her before she does something reckless and ask her about her missing guild mark , I didn't tell the others because I figured she wouldn't want too much attention. **DAMN NATSU HOW MUCH OF A DOTISH [STUPID] ASS CAN YOU BE.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **(** Still Grey's POV)

"Hey Lucy why did you run away is everything ok-'' I shouted as I saw her in the park with red eyes .

When she turned around what I saw scarred me for life , my little sister , my family , my nakama , was crying her eyes out for a stupid salamander that couldn't remember he had sex just a week ago and with his best friend to. After calming Lucy down she told me something that I never thought I would hear for a long time.

" Grey I'm pregnant '' her words kept ringing in my head making me angrier and angrier by the second . Flame Brain I'm going kill you .

NORMAL POV

Grey picked up Lucy bridal style and took her back to her apartment. After making sure lucy was okay grey ran to the guild .

LISANNA'S POV

As natsu and and I continued to receive congratulations grey burst through the doors . To my surprise he came straight up to us and started punching natsu in the face but there was something different about this , it wasn't like their usual fight, grey was filled with anger like this was his revenge for something .

Quickly Mira-nee, the girls and gajeel pulled him off . " Grey what is the meaning of this! '' I asked him ready to rip his head off " I think you should ask your fiancé that" said Erza with an aggravated look on her face . " Natsu what are they talking about?''

MIRA'S POV

Poor lucy her heart was broken and natsu doesn't even remember what happened . And on top of it a lisanna is acting like she doesn't know anything. I'm sure gajeel and laxus-sama have already sensed the magic around natsu . For some reason I think grey is angry for a little more than that . " Grey I need to speak to you now !" I say as I try my best to drag him to the bar . " Let go of me mira I need to see master now ! It's about me and lucy." I let him go and he ran upstairs to master's office .

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **LUCY'S POV**

How the hell did I reach all the way back here . The last I remember was being carried by gray and then everything went black . Grey walked in and said we were leaving in the morning and that I should probably ask virgo to help me out . " What do you mean we're leaving?" I asked curiously

" I mean you and I are leaving magnolia tomorrow I already picked up the train tickets."

The next day I took my bags and looked one last time at the place I had called home for 2 years now.

I had written letters to my friends and masters explaining why I left .

Gray met me outside my apartment and helped me with my bags . On our way to the train station I saw to very familiar faces , well I did know them they were actually my 2 least favourite people . Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney . I looked at them with anger which then turned to curiousity as I saw them and their exceeds with sad crestfallen looks on their faces . " Oi lightbulb what's with the long face" I shouted. " Not now Lucy I 'm not in a good mood." He said "None of us are." Rogue replied.

"Oh my gosh he called me Lucy this must be serious.'' "Hey" "What" "Where are your guild marks?" " Let's just say their taking an early retirement ." "Soooo" said Rogue "So what /?" I screamed "where's your's?" he asked " same as yours'' I replied . We all boarded the train and sat together . suddenly the lightbulb decided that we should all stay at the same place that way if any of us are in trouble we can call the others for assistance ( by the way that means help). Suddenly a woman walked up to us but she looked really scary so I sat close to Gray.

ROGUE'S POV

" Are you two Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe? " a mysterious woman asks . " Who wants to know?'' I replied in a some would say 'rude' tone . " My apologies. My name is Stella and I believe I should address the two of you as Princess Lucy and Prince Sting.'' Everyone jawdropped except for my precious Frosch and Lector.

To my surprise she turned to them and said " Thank you for watching over them you two. I believe the queen has a very large reward for you . You may transform now.'' Suddenly the once small cute adorable cat-frog I had called frosch turned into a pretty young girl with green hair and a pink frog cute lovable thing Sting calls an exceed turned into a red-headed boy with a blue jacket and blue jeans that were cut at the knee. "Fro is more comfortable now thank you Stella-san."the girl said "I am too. Just incase anyone was wondering." The boy-cat- thing said.

STING'S POV

I think I'm going crazy . First some chick walks up to me and tells me I'm a prince which is not actually that hard to believe but then she tells me blondie is the princess which either means she's my sister or my wife and won't accept either of those options by the way. And for the cherry on top the ice cream sundae I find my exceed , my best friend and that hopeless cat-frog rogue thinks is SOOO amazing are actually humans that can transform into exceeds. ***MIND BLOWN*** .I really need to take all of this in so I take blondie by her hand and drag her to another seat to my surprise she willingly comes along . "I think we need to take all of this in and come up with a suitable answer . So, what do you think we should do." "Me!? You're almighty Sting Eucliffe.'' "Yes .But you are the ever intelligent Lucy Heartfilia .So I think it's best that the smarter of the two of us should make this decision so that we don't end up in predicament."

" Wow you two really haven't changed since you were kids." We turned around to see Stella looking at us and laughing. "What's so funny about it . wait did you say when we were kids?'' " Yes I did and I would really appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like I'm some kind of prostitute you see on the by the way we should really hurry up your mom's been waiting for a long while to see her two dragonlings again." "Did you say our mom but blondie's mom died and I was taken away from my mom." "Then I guess that memory wiping spell worked perfectly on you you've been told is not the truth when you were little your mother separated the two of you to protect you from a greater evil. Sting was cared for by Weissologia and Lucy was sent to an old friend of your mother's but he didn't treat the way he was supposed to so he was exiled and killed by the queen.

LUCY'S POV

"I can't believe what's happening . OH MY GOSH MY BROTHER IS A LIGHT BULB. Ok lucy we've just got to think all of this through and be calm about just think ok .

What the fuck am I talking about I can't be calm firs I find out I'm pregnant now I'm a long lost princess and I just found out my brother is the world's densest light bulb!

My life is officially over. I feel like I've been chopped up barbequed and thrown into the pits of tartarus" I screamed, sting screamed "hey stop calling me lightbulb I am the mighty sting eucliffe and now your handsome brother" {creepy/perverted smirk} I just sweatdropped for the millionth time today.

STELLA'S POV

These children act just like their mother she would have been so proud . But we have bigger things at hand I need to get them back to the dragon realm or he'll come after them. "Children we need to leave now . All of you . The queen gave exact orders for me to bring you back to her so I would advise that we leave immediately."

" What do you mean leave now. If you haven't noticed WE'RE ON A MOVING TRAIN!" lucy screamed she seemed to have a weird aura . "Don't worry about that. OPEN GATE TO THE DRAGON REALM . DRALONIA !"

All of a sudden a rainbow coloured portal arrived in front of us. " After you your majesties .'' "No majesties Stella this is still new to u-" Lucy wasn't able to finish before she fell into Gray's arms where he carried her into the portal. I can sense that the two of them are very close. But not in a romantic way though so sad he seems like a nice guy.

BACK AT THE GUILD

NATSU'S POV

Why was Lucy over reacting so much . I mean I get that we did some stuff and she said some stuff and I said some stuff but that was just a moment right? At least I think it was . You know what Lisanna was right she did say Lucy would act like a big baby when she heard the news . I should just forget all about her. "Natsu sweetie what are you thinking about .'' Lisanna said " Nothing babe I was just thinking that I should go pay Luce a visit.

After all it has nearly five days since she's been to the guild and I'm beginning to get a little worried ." As I was about to leave I saw Erza, Levy, Wendy and Mira all break down into tears. "What's wrong you guys'' I asked but they all turned around and shot me death glares . I didn't even know Wendy could do that. Suddenly my worst nightmare came through. "Requip; Sea Empress Armour." "Demon's Soul" "Solid Script ; Sword'' "Sky dragon slayer's wing slash" they all shouted at the same time time sending their attacks flying straight at me. " WHAT THE FUCK GUYS THAT FUCKING HURT ''

" It was **SUPPOSED TO HURT"** Erza screamed which was followed by a slap in the face by Mira. " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO JUST LIKE NOT HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN OR SOMETHING OR DO YOU JUST HAVE THIS BIG EMPTY FUCKING SPACE IN YOUR HEAD!'' Levy shouted suprising the whole guild except for Gajeel and my new favorite attackers . " What are you talking about have the four of gone crazy or something?'' Levy just shoved a letter in my hand and told me to read it .

 _Dear Fairytail_

 _I'm sorry to tell you this through a letter but I had to leave soon . I'm writing this letter to tell you that I'm leaving the guild I'm leaving . There are a few things I left behind I would love some of you to have_

 _Levy ; My book is hidden in the bottom left drawer of my desk_

 _Erza ; My Strawberry cheesecake recipe is in the kitchen on the counter_

 _Wendy : That pink crystalized dress that you always wanted is set elegantly on my bed waiting for its new princess_

 _Mira ; My Dress collection is in the wardrobe colour coordinated and everything just the way you like it_

 _And last but not least Natsu._

 _There's a salmon pink box in my room it has something very special inside for you. And one more thing I love you all every single one of you but especially you Natsu you were the light of my life my prince charming my everything but like I said earlier_ _ **you were**_ _all of that to me now you're Lisanna's everything . Tke care of her Natsu you'll always need her when you're in trouble so don't let her go okay._

 _Love_

 _Lucy Heartifilia_

 _Proud former member of the best guild in the world Fairytail._

At that very moment my whole world just fell apart. It was like someone took a gun and shot me straight through my heart . What was she talking about . How could she leave me,how could she just vanish like that and give away all of her stuff it wasn't like her to do that .

My thinking was suddenly interrupted by an eruption of laughter . When I turned around I saw something that confused me even more . Lisanna was laughing like she had just heard the best news in the world but then she said something that hurt me even more . " It worked. It actually worked . The fucking whore finally left . Oh my gosh I thought she would never leave butnow I have my man all. To. My. Self. Isn't this great come on everyone you can't tell me that the strongest guild in the earthland actually wanted not to mention needed a weakling like **her."**

 **ERZA'S POV**

I had the urge to smack that girl upside the head for what she said about Lucy . But sadly before I could do that a messenger came and asked for Juvia so we signaled her that it was okay. Even she had a breakdown after Lucy left but whatever was in that letter seemed to make it even worse. I hated feeling this way helpless and broken having to look at all my little sisters and brothers cry like that because of one person. **I'M COMING FOR YOU LISANNA STRAUSS AND I'M NOT STOPPING TILL I BEAT THE WATERMELON OUT OF YOU !**

CHAPTER 4

LUCY'S POV

" _Lucy ,lucy wake up."_ I heard a familiar but strange voice call out to me . I woke to find a person I thought I'd never see again looking at me with curious eyes. " Mom is that really you?'' I whispered still recovering from my blackout. "In the flesh honey bunch." I didn't know whether to hug her or think of myself as an angel because that's the only possible way I think I could be seeing her right now. "OMG am I dead?'' I screamed . " No Luciana I'm right here and I'm not dead either thanks for asking .'' and she made a pouty face at me .

I hugged her out of pure joy and we both fell off of the bed laughing like at each others faces like old times.

Suddenly she came over to my ear and whispered something in my ear. " _I know your secret mommy to be_ ''

"WHAT'' I screamed causing Sting, Rogue and Gray to barge through the doors . "What's wrong did someone attack you'' Sting yelled "Did Zeref come back." Rogue yelled " IS THE BABY COMING!" Gray shouted. " GRAY. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL AAANNNYYYBBOOODDDYYY ." I yelled allowing my whole body to be engulfed with flames and lightning ….wait .. flames?... lightning ?! What is happening to me? I had started hyperventilating I just couldn't understand any thing. Suddenly I felt a rush of magic pass through my body and I started seeing images of a little girl with blonde and pink hair wearing a black leather biker's outfit OMG is that … "Yes mom it's me …..your daughter I just wanted to bring you a message from the world of the unborn your not just carrying me mom of course I am the more beautiful one but your also carrying my sister mom you really need to be careful because when all three of us get angry you could really hurt try your best to stay calm ok . We love you bye." " Bye sweetie." I could feel a tear roll down my face . As I opened my eyes once again Gray ,my mom , my idiot brother , and Rogue were all watching me like I had been possessed or something . " What the fuck was that . And why didn't you tell me I was going to be an uncle ." " I don't know what happened I think I was talking to the twins or at least one of them. And from the info I just got I would really advise all of you not to agitate me during these nine months ." by the end of this sentence I had unconsciously put my hand over my stomach. I needed some fresh air so I just ran outside to think for a while .On my way outside I ran into a man with dark red hair he was wearing a jacket just like , Natsu's .

Why am I even thinking about him . He made it pretty clear that Lisanna's the one that he loves and that whatever happened between us didn't matter at all to him. A mysterious hand suddenly rest on my shoulder . I turned around to see the mysterious man smiling at me with a toothy grin . " Princess tell me do you know my son Natsu Dragneel . You smell like him stronger than everyone else who came with you ." he said "Yes I do know Natsu he is actually" I started crying " the father of my children but he doesn't even care for me enough to ask in fact he is getting married to a guild member .'' I said trying my best to make a smile appear on my face for the man who I now recognized as Igneel. " That idiot I leave him alone for what 10 years and he gets someone pregnant while he's planning on getting married to someone else . What the volcanic eruptions I wrong with him." He shouted but then he calmed down and looked at me with eyes filled with joy. He picked me up and started swinging me around. "On the bright side he made me a grandfather. Which is the greatest joy anyone could give to me . You know what I think I know someone who could get all that sorrow out of you. Follow me.'' He said I followed him to big green pasture where he pointed me to a handsome, strong , fit and I don't mean I work out kind of fit, I mean washboard abs fit… young dude . Is he an angel I mean that's the only possible way he could be this damn sexy .

SEXY DUDE'S POV

" _Ah you must be princess Luci`ana .The queen was not joking when she said you were beautiful . But she left out one very important thing. She didn't mention what a curvaceous, beautiful body you had ."_ I said watching as a slight blush appeared on her face . Come on Alejandro it's time to use your Latin Charm . " Look dude before you say anything I have to tell something. First of all I'm pregnant . The dude that got me pregnant doesn't even know I'm pregnant ,he's getting married to someone I thought was my friend , and on top of it all I just found out my arch nemesis is my brother my mother is still alive and I just had a vision where I was talking to my unborn child . So let's see hot shot how you gonna handle that one." She rushed out. Then I did something that even surprised me. " _Well then I guess if I play my cards right I might be the future step-father of your children."_ I replied and I think I got it right because she got this kind of sexy smirk on her face.

GRAY'S POV

I don't like the looks of this. 20 minutes ago this chick was freaked out and crying hr eyes that this _Alejandro_ dude is with her she's smiling and giggling like Juvia when I first kissed her. " Ok ok I think that's enough of all of this emotional crap. Now listen close _dude_ you might have sliverred your way into Luce's heart but you got to have the strenght of one billion cancer's to get into this one." I tried to give him my best tough guy look.

But he and Lucy just laughed at me. "Okay go ahead and laugh but I am not the only one you have to deal with.'' " _What do you mean not only one._ " He asked. " I mean you also have to deal with Luce's slightly annoying ,stupid well at least one of them is, younger, twin brothers Sting and Rogue.'' I said looking strangely like a mad scientist .At that very moment tweedle dum and tweedle dummer came walking in arguing about something I couldn't really understand between their constant 'is to' and 'is nots'.. " HEY IDIOTS." They both turned around to see my aggrivated face. "We were just having an important to join us." I grumbled out as I grinded my teeth in anger. " Sure what's this about anyway ." said Sting as he turned to Alejandro a fist bump. " Well Alberto here seems think that he can take Lucy away from us." I explained. " Oooooh I get it. DON'T DO IT MAN SHE'S A PHSYCO SHE'S GONNA TRY TO KILL YOU IN HER SLEEP AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW SHE SNORES IT'S LIKE A THUNDER STORM INSIDE THE CASTLE.'' He said surprising everyone but Lucy just smacked him upside the head and said he was mixing himself up with her . I don't think my idea is getting across aw well to bad . This could work out for us when we get back to fairytail I can't wait to see the look on flame brain's face.

 **TIME SKIP 5 YEARS (IN THE DRAGON REALM 10 IN EARTHLAND TIME)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Lucy has been in the dragon realm for almost 10 earthland years now .S he has given birth to twin girls which she and Alejandro named Sierra and Serena . The girls were five years old today since they were born in the dragon realm that is where they age for further referance . Alejandro and Lucy are now happily married Lucy has also embraced her true powers and so has Sting everyone was very surprised at how much he matured during their time there . But now it was time for them to return to earthland Lucy and Gray still had revenge to take on guild.

LUCY'S POV

It's finally happening . I am finally going to take revenge on Fairytail for what they to me but you if you think about I should thank them because if that didn't happen I would never have found my family. Also I would have never become so powerful .I am a now an Elemental Dragon slayer now as well as a sound and celestial dragon slayer. Sting and Rogue have also mastered these but of course I am the better one . Gray is also more powerful he and I have mastered Fallen angel magic and unison raid .The twins are making me so proud they beat Sting , Gray and Rogue on their first try!

"Hey mom!" Sierra yelled "Uncle Gray said to tell you that the portal is ready and Virgo has our stuff packed and waiting kay." She said flashing her father's signature grin. "Okay sweetie go get Serena and wait for me I'm coming soon okay." I tried my best to make it seem that I was happy we were going on this to tell you the truth I was still kind of scared but Gray said he knew the perfect way to re enter the guild and I trusted him with that . We all walked to the portal and said our final goodbyes as Serena grabbed my hand and Sierra grabbed Alejandro's . We walked through the portal and reached right in front of the guild . "Well . I'm ready to hear you brilliant entrance .'' I said sarcastically . " You and the twins are going to enter on the stage singing a song." He said . " Ok what song ?" . "Nobody's perfect . I know it's a little emotional but I don't care .'' he said " are you kidding I love that song ! we'll definitely sing it won't we girls ." I asked and they nodded. " I've already spoken to Juvia she's and Mirajane have everything set up pass through the back door and make sure no one sees you. Me, buffy mc buffington and the tweedle twins will come in a little later we have to set up the house see you later" and with that they vanished.

SIERRA'S POV

Mom took us to the back of the building and we entered through the door where we were met with a blue haired lady and a white haired barmaid. "Hello" they said as they looked at me and Serena. "Lucy are those your kids ." the white haired lady asked she replied with a yes and we changed into our usual attire . We all wore matching biker outfits and walked out onto the one saw us though beacause Mira turned off all the lights which caused the whole guild to go silent. That was our queue to enter and start singing so we sat and started singing

 **Nobody's Perfect**  
When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much

It's like I just can't shut the hell up  
It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen  
And that's where I seem to fuck up

Yeah, I forget about the consequences  
For a minute there I lose my senses  
And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going  
The words start flowing, oh

But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learnt to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learnt

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah  
And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we have is broken  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no

If I could turn back the hands of time  
I swear I never would have crossed that line  
I should have kept it between us  
But, no, I went and told the whole world how I'm feeling, oh

So I sit and I realize  
With these tears falling from my eyes  
I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
I promise that I'm gonna try

But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learnt to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learnt

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah  
And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we have is broken  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect

I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh  
I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah  
And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we have is broken  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect, no

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah  
And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we have is broken  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah, yeah, whoa

Don't tell me, don't tell  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
No, no, no, no  
'Cause nobody's perfect, no

As soon as we finished singing the whole guild was looking at us in amazement . Serena and I raised our heads and afterwards mom raised hers the guild's expression soon turned to one of disbelief. " Lu-chan is that you?" a short blunette asked "HEY MINNA I'M HOME."as she said that everyone started cheering but then they started asking her questions about where she had been , who she's been dating ,and then they asked her who those two adorable twins were. Being the only children in the dragon realm we were kind we were kind of used to this but these people were so… loud.

SERENA'S POV

"QUIET!" I shouted causing everyone to look my way " If you really want to know who we are then ask us." I blurted out causing everyone to jawdrop at the same time . " Fine then tell us who you are


End file.
